southparkmpfandomcom-20200216-history
Kenny McCormick
Kenneth "Kenny" McCormick, is one of the central characters of South Park. He is notorious for dying and resurrecting in many episodes. However, since his reappearance after being "permanently dead," he has died much less often. His birthday is March 22, putting him under the fiery zodiac sign, Aries. Appearance Kenny wears a orange parka that incorporates a hood that is always tightly drawn. Due to wearing his hood, which covers most of his mouth, Kenny's lines are all muffled, and he is often used to get words, including "shit", past the censors. While residents of South Park understand him easily, newcomers often have problems understanding Kenny's speech requiring the others to translate for him. He very rarely speaks without his hood on, making him somewhat of a silent hero. However, while part of the Baseball Team, and when Michael Jackson threatens South Park, he takes off his coat. Characterization Kenny comes from a very poor, violent, and alcoholic American family living on welfare. His friends, especially Eric Cartman, often tease him for his poverty. Kenny is the most knowledgeable of the group, at least when it comes to sexual matters, and the others will typically go to him if they do not know something. Kenny likes toilet humour and pornography. He especially likes women's breasts, as seen in In the episode Lil' Crime Stoppers, and Major Boobage. Kenny also is the clown of the group. Stan, Cartman, and Kyle always laugh at his jokes, and smart remarks. Despite his perverted nature, Kenny is one of the kindest kids around. He thinks of others before himself, and always helps his friends. He risks his life and goes to Hell to rescue them and the rest of the world at one point. Deaths Main Article: List of Kenny's Deaths. At one point, Kenny died in almost every episode. This was often followed by the catchphrase "Oh my God, they killed Kenny!" "You bastards!", usually said by Stan and Kyle, or some variation of it. He "permanently" died in the episode "Kenny Dies", and was taken off the show, with the creators confirming that they had killed the character for good. Despite this claim, Kenny returned less than one year later, first as a spirit possessing Cartman, then as his old self in at Christmas time. Kenny still dies on occasion, often followed by Stan and Kyle's characteristic response, but far less regularly than he did before "Kenny Dies". Whenever Kenny would die, it would usually be followed with Stan saying "Oh my God! They killed Kenny!" and then Kyle saying "You bastards!" However, in one episode, where Kenny dies from eating a bowlful of antacid tablets and exploding upon drinking a glass of water, the famous tagline is not said and instead, the kids as well as Kyle's dad proceed to laugh at their friend's death. When Stan and Kyle were not present, it was followed by a random man saying "Oh my god! I found a penny!" and then a man next to him saying "You bastard!" In his final death, Kenny is killed by a stray bullet from Bebe's gun. There is no reaction from Stan and Kyle when he dies, although they may not have noticed. During the first three seasons, it was also common practice for a number of rats to suddenly appear and begin picking at his corpse. Kenny's deaths have never been fully explained. Sometimes, he appears to materialize into the air, while on some occasions it is suggested that each Kenny is a new child, although with highly advanced regenerative powers. At one point, Stan was obsessed with trying to save Kyle from dying. This clearly made Kenny angry over the fact that no one ever cared when he died and he even said "You guys never seem to care when I die!" to Stan right before he was crushed by a piano, Stan, though, did not show any reaction to this and kept crying over Kyle. Kenny has only survived five episodes he was actually present for, prior to Kenny Dies, and has voluntarily died on numerous occasions in order to save people. Kenny electrocutes himself in order to restore power to a hospital that had been snowed in, saving the lives of everyone inside, dies to save the world from 2 million years of Satan's reign, dies to save the Jews, and dies so that he can command God's armies in Heaven and he saves the universe from evil. Kenny has experienced a near death experience in "Super Fun Time" when a robber was about to count to three and shot Kenny, he was saved by Stan when the gunman got to two. Only Kenny, Stan Marsh, Eric Cartman and the McCormick family seem to notice Kenny's near-constant deaths. The McCormicks treat each death like it is his final however, and still become shocked, and also as each member of the family, except for Carol has died the same way as Kenny at least once. Kenny often tries to avoid situations that could put him in danger, refusing to fly on City Airport or going to Shop Class - coincidentially, both times he ended up being forced to go and dying anyway. Eric Cartman does not show concern as Kenny's deaths are so often, but Cartman is fearful of Kenny's luck running out. Stan Marsh sometimes doesn' always show concern, and very rarely does show concern outside of the lines. Kyle Broflovski, while he does not remember any of the deaths, shows little concern on some of his deaths. Friends, Family and Relationships Friends Eric Cartman Main Article: Eric Cartman. In the story "Kenny Dies", Kenny and Eric Cartman agree on being Best Friends, despite Cartman's teasing and belittling Kenny for his poverty, and sometimes explicitly expressing hatred of him throughout the series. It is later revealed in that the two characters are indeed best friends and have shared a BFF necklace since second grade. Kenny also frequently laughs at a lot of Cartman's jokes that nobody else seems to find funny. Cartman actually treats Kenny badly because he doesn't know how to have friends, as he treats Kyle Broflovski and, to a lesser extent, Stan Marsh in a similar manner. He sometimes however will use their friendship for personal gain, including to get Kenny's Sony PSP. However, their friendship is shown to be genuine. Stan Marsh Main Article: Stan Marsh. Not a lot is shown here primarly due to Stan's best-friend-ship with Kyle, but Kenny and Stan are seen together playing at various times. Stan mourned heavily for Kenny in "Kenny Dies" which shows that there must be a bond between the two. Also Stan, along with Kyle have fought to keep Kenny alive. Stan has admitted that the two were friends many times, and he along with Kyle and Eric were trying to save Kenny from his drug addiction. Stan and him were on the same sports teams numerous times. Kyle Broflovski Main Article: Kyle Broflovski. This friendship doesn't seem nearly as strong as Stan's and Kenny's, but it has been shown to be true. Kyle has said that Kenny wasn't his friend, and that he didn't give a crap about him. But a few months later, Kyle invites Kenny to go with him to Jew scouts. Kyle also mourned, and spent the most time with Kenny in "Kenny Dies" and attempted to save him. He and Stan also frequently checked on Kenny to make sure he was okay when Kenny fought a drug addiction. Family Main Articles: Stuart McCormick and Carol McCormick. Kenny maintains a good relationship with most of his family members. They eat together, usually eating Frozen waffles or Pop-Tarts. It is shown on many occasions that his parents love him, and aren't abusive to him. His mother always praises him when he's done something good. His mother makes sure that Kenny knows he's loved, and his father plays catch with him. His parents fight often, but at one point, they consider another child. Kenny seems to have a good relationship with his brother, Kevin - as Token Black is walking around town he observes Kevin and Kenny playing on their front lawn and laughing together. Kevin's few appearances and speaking lines portray his personality as similar to Kenny's (Shown when they both laugh hysterically as their parents engage in a fistfight). They also have a younger sister named Karen McCormick.